sednafandomcom_es-20200214-history
New wave
El término new wave (proveniente de "new wave rock music", en español "nueva ola de música rock ") se utiliza generalmente para definir a un género musical dentro de la música rock que nació a fines de los años 70 (específicamente en 1978) como derivado del punk rock y evolucionó durante los años 80, proyectándose como un movimiento musical y estético (tanto en la forma de llevar el pelo y el vestir). A pesar de ser originado por el punk, al llegar el declive de este género en 1978, el New Wave se enfocó con ambiciones fundamentalmente experimentales (y posteriormente, se masificó en ese sentido a partir de 1981, con MTV). Tuvo un fuerte apogeo en Europa, Estados Unidos, Canadá y Australia entre 1983 hasta desvanecerse casi por completo alrededor de 1987. Puede ser mejor descrito como la mezcla de la energía del punk con un poco de glam rock, pop, art-rock, música electrónica y dance. Gran parte de ella experimentó con el uso de los sintetizadores por lo que el New Wave se convirtió inmediatamente en una postura vanguardista fundamental para toda la música electrónica de años posteriores hasta el día de hoy. El new wave nació en Inglaterra y surgió como una nueva forma de rock que amplió los límites del mismo, infundiéndole su alma a la música de los años 80 y legando para la posteridad diversas influencias (por nombrar solo 2 ejemplos: los grupos del new wave experimentaron con los instrumentos electrónicos dando origen al "tecno new wave" o "tecno" (new wave electrónico), el tecno padre de toda la música electrónica tan popular hoy en día o desarrollaron un "new wave oscuro" como el "dark wave" y el "gótico" que ahora ha sido desarrollado en un amplio espectro que va desde el "punk oscuro", hasta el metal gótico. El new wave además abarca importantes subgéneros como el new romantic (mezcla de new wave con soul o funk), el tecno new wave (new wave electrónico), el dark wave y el cold wave. Algunos críticos afirman que el género de rock más creativo fue el new wave, lo que se puede apreciar en su calidad musical, su influencia posterior y su gran aporte a la historia de la música rock contemporánea. Historia El concepto "new wave" fue el termino utilizado por el periodismo, la gente de las discográficas y los programadores radiofónicos para designar a los nuevos sonidos que comenzaban a nacer terminando la década de los años 1970 y la llegada de los años 1980. El final del punk como alternativa comercial, obligaba a los distintos actores del ambiente musical a buscar alejar cualquier reminiscencia a su legado de rudeza, mensajes directos y escándalos. Por ese motivo fue dejado de lado el término post punk, y apareció con fuerza el de New wave, que aludía a un movimiento artístico-intelectual, supuestamente parecido al que estaba ocurriendo. En Estados Unidos, por ejemplo, se dio una dicotomía bastante extraña entre lo que era punk y lo que se consideraba new wave. Dentro del primer estilo se consideraba a bandas como Richard Hell, mientras que en el segundo estaban Blondie y Talking Heads. Optar por la etiqueta new wave era adquirir un estatus diferente y, además, tener más posibilidades de ser contratado por una multinacional. Así se subieron al carro nuevas agrupaciones como The Cars, The Motels, The Go Go's, Pere Ubu, Jonathan Richman, The B-52's, R.E.M., Devo, X, The Blasters, The Residents y otras tantas más, que habían moldeado su sonido a partir del género punk. Todo era new wave, y bajo esta premisa, dentro de sus límites caben proyectos tan diferentes como el grupo The Motels o el bizarro art punk de Pere Ubu (que tomó su nombre del personaje de la obra Ubú rey, escrita por el dramaturgo Alfred Jarry a principios del siglo XX.). Bandas revisionistas del rock como The Blasters eran New wave, pero también lo era el dance punk de estética kitsch de los B-52's. Sin embargo, con esfuerzo podemos encontrar características que cruzan el estilo y que van más allá de lo meramente musical. Acerca de este último punto, podemos fijarnos en la aparición de la tecnología aplicada al sonido, que se hace instrumento en el sintetizador. Paralelamente, y en algo que había quedado descuidado con el punk, se hace visible una preocupación constante por el tema estético. La idea era acompañar la música con un concepto visual de fácil identificación. Para algunos, dichas inclinaciones eran parte de su propia vocación de vida. Por ejemplo David Byrne, Chris Franz y Tina Weymouth (del grupo Talking Heads) se conocieron en la Escuela de Diseño de Rhode Island (EE.UU.), lugar donde forjaron la idea de formar un grupo musical. Sus inquietudes artístico-intelectuales se reflejaron en tanto en su sonido y como en su imagen. La preocupación por lo externo era también un signo de una década y del cambio de paradigma que se había gestado, hacia el posmodernismo, mutando también lo que antes se entendía como arte. La new wave inauguraba con sus sonidos creativos y sus melodías innovadoras una nueva década alrededor del mundo, y el Reino Unido no era la excepción. Allí también la heterogeneidad era la regla. Estaba el veloz sonido de los Rezillos (la versión escocesa de los B-52's) y el depresivo dark/gótico de Joy Division -cuyos integrantes formarían más tarde el grupo de techno New Order, tras el suicidio de su vocalista, Ian Curtis-, el noise-rock de Pop Group, el New wave-reggae melódico de The Police, el reggae-funk con mensaje feminista de The Slits y el rock gótico de The Cure. Muchos de estos grupos que pasaron por la música new wave inauguraron nuevas corrientes. The Cure y Joy Division, por ejemplo, se sumaron a otros como Siouxsie and the Banshees para sentar las bases de lo que se conocería como dark wave. En el otro margen del espectro Ultravox y Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark dieron origen al "Cool Wave", que fue retomado por Human League, Depeche Mode y otros para su propio trabajo con lo que nació el "Techno Pop" que derivo en el Techno propiamente dicho, el Industrial y toda la ya reconocida Música Electrónica que va desde los 80's, los 90's y durante este siglo. Y en la palabra alternativo encontramos el destino de la new wave. Hoy, lo que alguna vez fue new wave es rock alternativo, en otro más de los múltiples usos que se le ha dado al término. Hoy en día, new wave se aplica a los grupos que hacen una relectura del punk de principios de los setenta, y que a finales de esa década no era comercial. Reino Unido Mientras el punk se desarrollaba y desaparecía de la popularidad, la cual tenía en 1976 y 1977, todo Reino Unido fue centro de varias formaciones de bandas New Wave. Caben destacar lugares en Inglaterra, como Merseyside, Gran Manchester, Lancashire, Yorkshire, Bristol, Londres, en Escocia, como Glasgow y Edimburgo, y en Irlanda del Norte, donde éstas agrupaciones se fueron formando. Cada condado, con el destacamiento de su respectiva capital, sería el centro de una escena que marcó época en los países británicos. La raíz de esas bandas New Wave, fue el punk. Además de que bandas como Sex Pistols o The Clash, visitaran cada lugar del país, también se formaban bandas. En Mánchester, se formaron los Buzzcocks, originalmente una banda punk que fue evolucionando con el tiempo, y cuyos miembros salieron a formar parte de distintas agrupaciones, siendo la más destacada e influencial Magazine, formada por Howard Devoto quien salió de Buzzcocks a comienzos de 1977; en Liverpool se formaron distintas bandas, no sólo influenciadas por Sex Pistols o The Clash, sino también por la banda local Deaf School, saliendo de allí Echo and the Bunnymen y OMD; en Birmingham surgieron grupos mundialmente conocidos como Duran Duran e UB40, y otras sólo conocidad en la zona como Fashion y Toyah. De Escocia surgieron artistas importantes, pero muchos de ellos sólo en localidad, como The Skids, Associates u Orange Juice, y otros en cuanto a nivel mundial, como Midge Ure y Simple Minds. De Gales también salieron bandas importantes, pero no tanto para el mercado de habla hispana como Young Marble Giants y Scritti Politti. Merseyside: Liverpool, Eric's, etc. Ola musical de Merseyside (punk y new wave): Liverpool, capital de Mereyside, había engendrado a los Beatles desde hacía 20 años. A la separación de sus 4 integrantes, no volvió a haber otra banda de rock de similar popularidad. Sin empbargo, a mediados de los años setenta aparece una banda glam local llamada Deaf School, cuyo miembro, Eric Shark, inaugura un lugar de diversión llamado Eric's Club (El Club de Eric). Allí músicos como Pete Wylie, Julian Cope, Ian McCulloch, Ian Broudie, Holly Johnson, Bill Drummond, Alan Gill y otros asistirían y formarían bandas: Cope forma Teardrop Explodes, Wylie Wha! y McCulloch Echo And The Bunnymen. Otras bandas fueron Big In Japan. Gran Manchester: Factory Records, Manchester Mánchester, capital de Gran Mánchester era un sitio considerado aburrido o calmado a comparación de Londres, a pesar de que allí se habían originado grupos, destacando los de rock progresivo, como Barclay James Harvest, un grupo salido de la clase obrera que abunda en esa ciudad, y Van Der Graaf Generator, otro pero compuesto por estudiantes de clase media de la Universidad de Mánchester, una de las más destacadas del país. En 1975, Howard Devoto y Pete Shelley, dos estudiantes de una escuela politécnica en Bolton, forman el influyente grupo punk Buzzcocks, lo cual en 2001, a Tony Wilson, fundador del sello Factory, le causó declarar que eso significaba que ellos estarían más adelantados que el resto de Manchester.24 Hour Party People, 2001. Luego de unas pocas giras, en febrero de 1977, Devoto se va de la banda y funda la propia suya, Magazine, la cual influiría a muchos otros grupos y solistas más adelante. Buzzcocks siguió evolucionando en cuanto a estilo hasta su separación en 1981, y su posterior reagrupación en 1989. Magazine, formada por Howard Devoto, combinaba diferentes estilos como el Kraurock y el punk, haciendo de esta banda como una de las primeras de New Wave en Manchester. Un sencillo muy reconocido, Shot By Both Sides, de 1978, que les valió una presentación en Top of The Pops, es uno de los materiales más importantes de una banda formada en Manchester. El estilo de su guitarrista John McGeoch, fallecido en 2004, ha influido mucho en guitarristas como Johnny Marr (The Smiths), Roddy Frame (Aztec Camera) y John Frusciante (Red Hot Chili Peppers). Sin embargo, después del lanzamiento de su álbum debut, Real Life, la venta de los siguientes discos fueron bajas, separándose en 1981. Joy Division fue una de las bandas que marcó época en la historia del rock, a pesar de no tener grandes éxitos. Formada por Ian Curtis, el guitarrista Bernard Sumner, el bajista Peter Hook y el baterista Stephen Morris, la banda comenzó como Warsaw y tocando material de sonido más punk. Al firmar su contrato con Factory, empiezan a hacer diversas canciones que conformaron parte del repertorio de su historia, un grupo de éstas agrupadas en dos álbumes, Unknown Pleasures, en 1979, y Closer, en 1980, ambos producidos por Martin Hannett. También ovacionados en sus conciertos, también experimentaron con sintetizadores, los que más tarde conformaría un elemento esencial en la agrupación. Pero ese elemento esencial llegó con New Order en 1980, meses más tarde del suicidio de Ian Curtis, quien se colgó a los 23 años, poco antes de una gira en Estados Unidos. Este acontecimiento, marcó el fin de Joy Division y su estilo de gótico de rock, pero meses más tarde causó que los demás integrantes probaran nuevos horizontes, orientando su música a la electrónica. Los miembros restantes de Joy Division cambiaron radicalmente de todo estilo, llamándose New Order, el cual hizo éxitos en la década de los ochenta. La música electrónica sería la esencia del grupo, y el guitarrista Bernard Sumner pasaría a la voz. Muchos de estos grupos que nacieron en Manchester llegaron a influenciar más tarde a muchos artistas indie, como The Smiths y Stone Roses. DevotoJoy Division, Magazine y otros serían sus representantes; John Foxx (cantante de Ultravox) y Stuart Adamson (guitarrista de The Skids y cantante de Big Country) también pasaron algún tiempo ahí, aunque el primero lo frecuentaba desde su natal Chorley y el segundo pasó sus primeros años allá. Londres Londres, la capital del país, ciudad central del reino y, además, siempre la escena central de todo espectáculo cultural y artístico también daría sus bandas y artistas. Los Sex Pistols eran de por ahí; John Lydon, el cantante fundaría Public Image Ltd.. Midlands: Birmingham Se formó la banda Duran Duran que lleva 30 años de carrera. Escocia Escocia originaría a Orange Juice, Big Country, Simple Minds, Midge Ure, Cocteau Twins, etc. Grupos como Ultravox, Japan, Magazine, The Human League, XTC o Simple Minds eran demasiado vanguardistas para todos y así esperarían hasta fines de la década del setenta o comienzos de 1980 para ser tomados en cuenta. New Wave en Alemania, Francia, Italia, España, Hispanoamérica * 1. Países hispanohablantes: Cabe destacar que éste género y las influencias punk vinieron en una época frontal para éstos países. España había soportado casi cuarenta años la dictadura franquista (1936-1975), que terminó con la muerte del dictador General Francisco Franco en 1975. En Latinoamérica, durante los años de plomo en el Cono Sur, casi todos los países de la zona sufren dictaduras ultraderechistas y genocidas: Argentina pasa los primeros años de los ochentas gobernada por la Junta Militar y sufre gran pérdida de vidas humanas por la 'guerra sucia', en las operaciones secretas -extrajudiciales- de secuestro, tortura y asesinato de opositores políticos, y que dan como resultado 30.000 'desaparecidos', un siniestro y criminal terror desatado por los comandantes de la Junta Militar, Videla, Viola y Galtieri, así como en la Guerra de las Malvinas; Chile es gobernada por el General Augusto Pinochet; solamente pocos países como México y Colombia pasaron los setentas y ochentas como gobiernos democráticos. ** España: Tino Casal, Alaska y dinarama, Los Secretos, Mecano, La Unión, Radio Futura y en general mucho de lo que se llamó la Movida Madrileña. En España también aparecieron grupos como El Último de la Fila, Nacha Pop, Los Ilegales ,Toreros muertos entre otros ** Argentina: Este género fue liderado por grupos como Soda Stereo, Virus,Los Abuelos de la Nada, GIT y solistas como ZAS, Daniel Melero y Miguel Mateos que revolucionaron el rock latinoamericano. Comenzó en 1980, durante la época de la represión dictatorial tuvo su gran suceso a mediados de los ochentas durante la transición a la democracia, pero terminó con las muertes lamentables de Federico Moura de Virus y Miguel Abuelo de Los Abuelos de la nada, ambos en 1988; y de Luca Prodan (quien había vivido en Escocia e Inglaterra su niñez y juventud, entablando amistad con Ian Curtis) de Sumo en 1987. ** Chile: Los Prisioneros fue una de las bandas más representativas, pasando por influencias de punk, new wave y synthpop en sus primeros 3 álbumes. En la misma época surgieron una gran cantidad de bandas como Upa!, Cinema, Aparato Raro, La Ley, Viena entre otros, que destacaron por ir desde la New Wave convencional al synth-pop más vanguardista. ** Perú: El New Wave quedó demostrado en ese país a mediados de los ochentas, con RIO, JAS , Miki Gonzales , Dudó y otros. Gonzales comenzó con un estilo rockero a lo Public Image Ltd. y luego fue evolucionando hasta fusionarlo con elementos de música afroperuana de la costa. La primera radio en Lima que tuvo su programación completa del género New Wave fue Super FM 93.1 cuya señal se transmitió desde 1981 hasta agosto de 1983, y luego le siguió la posta Radio Doble Nueve. ** Venezuela: El género quedó plasmado principalmente en bandas y solistas como Témpano, PP'S, Melissa, Aguilar, Aditus, Cyan, Sentimiento Muerto, Fuga, y La Seguridad Nacional. Éste movimiento terminó con la llegada de los 90' y la disolución de Sentimiento Muerto y La Seguridad Nacional en 1993. * 2. Países del antiguo Bloque Oriental ** Unión Soviética: en la URSS el rock nunca fue muy popular y era considerado por las autoridades como "antisoviético" por lo que el número de bandas de rock nunca fue muy grade y siempre editadas por sellos pequeños (excepto algunas que fueron editadas por Melodiya). Una de las bandas más representativas de fue Kinó, grupo liderado por el legendario Víktor Tsoi, fundado a principios de los '80 en Leningrado. ** Yugoslavia: era el país socialista más abierto de todos y en donde el rock se desarrolló desde muy temprano. La new wave aparece hacia finales de los '70 en todas las repúblicas de la federación. La new wave era conocida como Novi Val o Ноби Талас se desarrolla plenamente hacia 1980 con la aparición de bandas como VIS Idoli, Šarlo Akrobata, Azra, Electrični Orgazam, Film, Prljavo Kazalište, Haustor y muchas otras, algunas habían evolucionado desde el Punk a la Novi Val. Declina hacia 1984 cuando varias bandas comenzaron a evolucionar hacia el rock y pop más convencional (por ejemplo, Azra y Electrični Orgazam) o hacia el rock alternativo (por ejemplo Ekatarina Velika). Es considerada como la "era dorada" del pop y rock en los países que aparecieron tras la desintegración de Yugoslavia. New Wave Electrónico: Cool Wave, Electro Pop y Techno Pop A partir de 1977 surgieron una serie de grupos que siguiendo la línea de Kraftwerk nacieron influenciados por la estética sonora y visual del New Wave y cuya música se basaba en sónidos programados, sucuencias y sintetizadores como Ultravox y luego Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark, eso daría como nacimiento a un término que señalaría el ambiente creado por estos nuevos sonidos: la Cool Wave (que traducido sería "New Wave fría") en 1978, 1979, 1980; pero pronto a la Cool Wave otros grupos le añadieron el toque "pop", con lo que devino el Electro-Pop y luego el Techno-Pop, que apareció allá por 1981 y cuyos representantes más conocidos fueron Gary Numan, Human League, Depeche Mode, Modern Talking, New Order, Pet Shop Boys, Propaganda, y otros. Lo que muchos desconocen es que estos grupos eran definidos como New Wave por estos años (pues "no era común antes de ellos escuchar a bandas trabajando con pura música electrónica") y que su estética sónica, su vanguardia y su look emergió dentro de los márgenes (márgenes que luego serían trascendidos) del New Wave. El término Techno-Pop sería luego simplificado como simplemente Techno estilo que se desarrolló durante toda la años 1980; en los años 1990 el Techno se separó en distintas ramas como el House, el Acid, el Trance, el Trip Hop, la cultura Dj, etc. y devino en toda un nuevo tipo de música propio e independiente del Rock que es conocida ahora como Música Electrónica. Bandas y Solistas New Wave El New wave tenía una serie de subgéneros (solo por nombrar los principales subgéneros del mismo y los solistas y grupos más populares que los cultivaron) como: * El Post Punk: ** The Clash ** Siouxsie and the Banshees ** Patti Smith ** Talking Heads ** Elvis Costello ** R.E.M. ** The Smiths ** The Cure ** Television ** Pretenders ** INXS * El Ska: ** The Police ** Madness ** Specials ** The Beat ** Selecter ** abc ** No Doubt * El Dance: ** B-52 ** Berlin ** Blondie ** The Cars ** Billy Idol ** A Flock of Seagulls ** Mecano ** Missing Persons * El New Romantic: ** Visage ** Wham! ** Spandau Ballet ** Duran Duran ** Culture Club ** Tears For Fears^ ** La pandilla (ecuador) * La Coolwave: ** Kraftwerk ** Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark ** Ultravox ** Japan ** Icehouse ** Alphaville ** Soda Stereo ** Frankie goes holliwood * El Synthpop (Precursor de la música Techno Y Dance): ''' ** Kraftwerk ** Depeche Mode ** Human League ** Devo ** New Order ** Soft Cell ** Eurythmics ** Thompson Twins ** Propaganda ** Pet Shop Boys ** a-ha ** Modern Talking ** Dead or Alive * '''El Dark Wave y la Música Gótica (incluido dentro del Post-Punk por algunos medios antiguos''): ** Siouxsie and The Banshees ** Joy Division ** The Cure ** Bauhaus ** Cocteau Twins ** Echo and the Bunnymen ** The Sisters Of Mercy * El Industrial: ** DAF ** Front 242 ** Nitzer Ebb ** Throbbing Gristle En realidad esta clasificación obedece a que muchos grupos que surgieron con el new wave transitaron alternadamente dentro de sus diversos territorios (un ejemplo claro es New Order grupo que inició su carrera entre el "post-punk" y el "dark" para luego girar hacia el "tecno", poniendo su cuota personal en el desarrollo total de la música electrónica). Terminología Las grandes bandas del new wave fueron trascendentes, como es el caso de The Police,The Clash,The Cure, Depeche Mode y U2. Mucha de la música de hoy tiene una deuda con ella; el "new wave", sin duda marcó una parte importante en la historia del rock contemporáneo y en la música electrónica. Pero new wave es en realidad todo lo que ocurrió después del punk rock, combinando éste género con otros como el ska, reggae, rock progresivo, glam rock, experimental, etc. Claro, que éstas influencias marcaron más unas que otras en distintas bandas, pues The Beat y The Cure son new wave por que ambos combinaban punk o rock con distintos géneros previos, pero la primera banda combinaba más ska y reggae, por lo que pertenecía al género Ska 2-Tone, mientras que la segunda combinaba más el glam y rock progresivo. Simon Reynolds en su libro "Rip It Up And Start Again" describe todos esos grupos como post-punk, porque surgieron después del punk, pero también son llamados new wave. Véase también * No wave * Cold wave * Dark wave * Post-punk Referencias Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1970 Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1980 Categoría:Subgéneros del rock Categoría:Subgéneros del punk Categoría:Géneros de música electrónica Categoría:New wave bg:Ню Уейв ca:New wave cs:Nová vlna (hudba) da:New wave de:New Wave en:New Wave music fa:موسیقی موج نو fi:Uusi aalto (musiikki) fr:New wave (musique) fy:New Wave gl:New Wave he:גל חדש (מוזיקה) hr:New wave hu:Új hullám (zene) it:New Wave (musica) ja:ニュー・ウェイヴ (音楽) ko:뉴 웨이브 (음악) lt:New Wave nl:New wave nn:New Wave no:New Wave pl:Nowa fala (muzyka) pt:New wave (música) ro:New Wave ru:Новая волна (музыка) simple:New Wave music sk:New Wave sr:Нови талас sv:New wave-musik ta:புது அலை th:นิวเวฟ tr:New Wave